Appleseed
With a sock like striped body and a huge red and delicious looking head, the fruit based creature slowly slithers towards you. Appleseed Cleric 1 ' '''CR: 1/2; ' 'EXP: 200 ' '''Neutral Medium Humanoid (Plant, Demon) Init + 1 Senses Perception + 3, vision Fire Weakness Defense AC 16, touch 11, flat-footed 15 (10+ 1 dex+ 5 Scale male) hp 7 (1d8-1) Fort + 1 Ref + 3 Will + 5 Offense Speed 30 ft /20 with armor Melee Rapier +1(1d6+1, 18-20 X2) Cleric Spells Prepared 0: (3) Bleed, Detect Magic, Read Magic 1st: (2+1) Cure Light wounds, Bless Statistics Str 12 Dex 13 Con 8 Int 10 Wis 17 Cha 12 Base Atk + 0; CMB + 1; CMD 12 Feats An apple a day Skills +7 Heal, +6 Knowledge (Religion) Languages English and japanese Gear Rapier, NPC gear Evility (Female) Blessing Once per day, as an instant action you can choose for weapon damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved. (Male) Spirit's Blessing Once per day, as an instant action you can choose for Elemental damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved. Apple based healing (Su) 3 times per day an appleseed can generate the effects of a cure light wounds using it's character level as it's cleric level for determining it's strength. Photosynthesis (Ex) Regains 1d6 HP per hour while in the sun, and does not need to eat so long as they are in sunlight. Domains (Trickery, Luck) Copycat (Sp): You can create an illusory double of yourself as a move action. This double functions as a single Mirror Image and lasts for a number of rounds equal to your cleric level, or until the illusory duplicate is dispelled or destroyed. You can have no more than one copycat at a time. This ability does not stack with the Mirror Image spell. You can use this ability 6 times a day Bit of Luck (Sp): You can touch a willing creature as a standard action, giving it a bit of luck. For the next round, any time the target rolls a d20, he may roll twice and take the more favorable result. You can use this ability 6 times a day. Appleseeds are demonic apple creatures said to have spawned from an evil tree long ago. They tend to be rather kind compared to the usual denizens of the netherworld and are quite adept at healing. = Appleseed as characters = * +2 WIS, -2 STR * Humanoid (Plant, Demon) * Medium: As Medium creatures, Appleseeds have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Appleseed base land speed is 30 feet. *Low-Light Vision: An Appleseed can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * +2 racial Modifier to any knowledge skill. * Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) * Apple Based Healing (Su): 3/day, Cure Light Wounds as if you were a Cleric of your level. * Photosynthesis (Ex): Regains 1d6 HP per hour while in the sun, and does not need to eat so long as they are in sunlight. * Fire Weakness: Takes 50% more damage from Fire attacks. * Proficient in Rapier, Book, Magnet, and Syringe. = Ghost Fruit Bomber = The horrible laughing creature launches through the room, dropping explosives as it's rotten apple head cackles evily. Appleseed Ghost Professor 8 CR: 10; EXP: 9600 CE, Medium, Undead (Incorporeal, Demon, Plant) Init + 2 Senses Perception + 10, darvision Defense AC 15, touch 12, flat-footed 13 (10 +2 Dex, +3 Deflection) hp 64 (8d8+24) Fort + 6 Ref + 4 Will + 8 Defensive Abilities Channel Resistance +4 Offense Speed 30 ft fly (Perfect) Ranged Bomb +10 (4d6+6); +1 Ghost touch Bazooka +9 (4d10+3 x3) Extracts prepared 1 (5) True Strike x3, Shield x2 2 (6) Blur, Bullet Shield, Cat's Grace 3 (3) Burst of Speed, Haste Statistics Str -- Dex 15 Con -- Int 18 Wis 15 Cha 16 Base Atk + 6+1; CMB + 8; CMD 18 Feats Weapon focus, point blank shot, sniper's grace, extra bomb Skills Knowledge Religion +19, Knowledge Planes +19, Knowledge Arcane +19, Sleight of hand +13, Use Computer +15, Fly +13, Martial Knowledge (Heavy Crossbows) +15, Use Magic Device +14, Stealth +10 Languages English or Japanese Gear +1 Ghost touch Bazooka, +2 Headband of Intellect Evility Once per day, you can choose to extend the duration of one of your, or an ally's spells or extracts as if effected by the extend meta magic feat. Techniques per day 4 2: Burst" 4: Shaker" DC:16 Corrupting Touch (Su) +8 touch (10d6 Fort DC:17 1/2) Creatures immune to magical aging are immune to this damage, but otherwise the damage bypasses all forms of damage reduction. Telekinesis (Su) The Ghost Fruit bomber can use telekinesis as a standard action once every 1d4 rounds (caster level 12). Frightful Moan (Su) It can emit a frightful moan as a standard action. All living creatures within a 30-foot spread must succeed on a Will save DC:17 or become panicked for 2d4 rounds. This is a sonic mind-affecting fear effect. A creature that successfully saves against the moan cannot be affected by the same moan for 24 hours. Bomb (Su) ' DC: 18, 14/day, 4d6+6 '''Cognatogen (Su) ' +4 Int, -4 Str 80 Minutes, +2 Insight to AC 'Discovery (Su) ' Explosive Missile, Explosive Bomb, Shock Bomb, Precise bomb '''Formulate Plan (Ex) Intelligence check +4 This bonus can be applied to all skill checks and attack rolls made by the Professor and his or her allies, but the bonus only lasts for the first 3 rounds. After that time, reduce the bonus by 1 point (to a minimum of +0) for every additional round the situation continues, as the vagaries of circumstance begin to unravel even the best-laid plans. Precognition At 5th level, a professor adds augury to his formula book as a 2nd-level extract (this extract does not require a divine focus component). Swift Alchemy (Ex) At 3rd level, an Professor can create alchemical items with astounding speed. It takes an Professor half the normal amount of time to create alchemical items, and he can apply poison to a weapon as a move action. Study (Ex) At 6th level The Professor gains the ability to study an opponent to find it’s weak point. The opponent must make a knowledge check against the type of creature and beat a DC: 20. If she succeeds she gains a +1 to Attack, Damage, and Defense rolls against that type of creature for 1 minute or for the duration of the encounter, whichever is less. For every 5 points she beats the DC she gains an additional +1 up to a maximum of +5. This can be used a number of times in a day equal to your Intelligence modifier. Ghost Fruit Bombers are the ghosts of Appleseed alchemists and professors that have returned through strange science to become evil, explosives obsessed undead.